The Real Story
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: John Cena & Randy Orton, two completely straight best friends, find themselves accidentally lost in FanFiction slash land. What will this crazy adventure make of their friendship? WARNING: Slash, cursing.


**Title: **The Real Story.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; Orton/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own anyone in this story!

**A/N:** I've actually had this one written for awhile, just needed to finish the sex scene. Wanted to update WTCM, but I'm at such a great cliff hanger, I decided to force myself to finish and upload this one instead! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Hotel Palomar Philadelphia:**

"Hey, dude, what's up?" I ask Randy as I walk into our shared hotel room. "Reading." He mumbles, intrigued with whatever is on his computer screen. "Whatcha reading?" I lye back on my bed, and roll over to face him. "Nothing yet. I'm looking for something to read." He says, sounding very irritated. "What site you on?" I ask. "Some site called . Emily told me she read some story about us on here, and for me to look it up." He replies, referring to his wife's niece. "Us? Really?" I ask, interested. "Yeah, we both had these fresh meat Divas, and it was like some sex story." He replies, and I quickly go over and get in his bed. "I wanna read too! Where is it?" I ask, and he starts banging on the keyboard. "I don't fucking know!" He growls and bangs on the keyboard some more.

"Here, let me do it," I pull the laptop towards me, "what am I supposed to search for?" I ask. "You gotta go to some wrestling section and then search our names in the mature section." He explains, and I nod. I go to Misc, then to 'wrestling', and on to searching our name in the mature section. "Which story?" I ask. "I don't know, I think she said the first one or something." I nod and click on the first story.

Upon reading the first few lines, I'm immediately taken aback.

"Randy, what the fuck is this?!" I ask. "Uhm, I have no fucking clue!" He replies.

_"Johnny?" Randy called out to me in a small voice as he lay on his bed of our shared hotel room. "Yeah?" I answer back from where I sit on the couch playing WWE'12 on the TV. "Can I ask you something personal?" I glanced back at him a little confused, "Sure, I don't care." Around seven moves later, he'd still not replied. "Ran?" I call out and he grunted to let me know he was thinking. I give him his time. "How many boyfriends have you had?" He suddenly asks and I'm caught off guard. A few years ago I admitted to Randy that I was bi-sexual. He thankfully accepted me for who I am and remained my friend after thoroughly explaining to me that he wasn't the least bit gay and wasn't afraid to strike me if I ever made a move on him. I've always liked him but I'd already knew I never had a chance. I've accepted that and moved on. Randy never asked about my alternate lifestyle, I never spoke to him about it. It was okay for both of us, we had plenty to talk about other than our love life._

"Randy, what the fuck are you reading?!" I ask, irritated that I'm being portrayed as a bisexual. "I don't know, but I didn't know you were gay!" He laughs, and I punch him in the arm, "I'm not fucking gay!" I yell. "Somebody thinks you are!" He says, and I roll my eyes and scroll down towards the end of the story.

"I might be gay in the story, but shit, at least I admit it in the story! Read here," I point at a line, "You're going crazy inside, not admitting that you want me!" He immediately stops laughing and reads what I pointed out, "Man, what the fuck ever!" He scrolls further down.

"But look here, I'm fucking you! So you're still gayer!" He points out, and I read the proof and groan out in anger,

"Well, now you're begging me to fuck you! So ha!" I yell out, and he quickly reads that section. "Man, that's bullshit. There's no way." He says.

"Well, this is just one story. I bet you I'm the one that's dominant in other stories!" I state, and he scoffs, "Not even, Johnny boy." I point at the screen, "Let's find out!" I say, and he goes back to the search page, "Lets!"

An hour later, and we'v gone through so many damn gay fan fictions about Randy and I that it's ridiculous. Clearly we have _a lot_ of fans that think we're gay. I don't see why, but they do. Also, they seem to think we're into some _kinky_ ass stuff! It's crazy!

"I hate you." I mumble after he exits out of the fanfic we just read. "Why?" He asks, dying of laughter. "You sliced me with a fucking blade!" I yell in anger. "And you fucking liked it!" He yells back, laughing even harder. "Whatever." I groan, and fall back on the bed.

"You're just mad because most people agree that I'm the man in the relationship." Randy chuckles, laying down next to me. "I don't care, Randy. I'm over it. I don't even care anymore." I grumble, and he laughs some more to himself.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, he finally speaks. "So I guess I'll just start the awkward conversation that we both don't want to have." He says, and I roll my head to face him, "Go ahead then." I groan, already knowing what he's about to say.

"So you're not gay or bi or anything, right? Might as well get that question out before hand." He asks, and I chuckle a bit and shake my head, "Nope, not at all." I reply. "Good, me neither. So, being that it necessarily won't make you gay, have you ever had a sexual fantasy about me?" He asks, and I shake my head, calmly, "Nope." I answer. "Me either. Have you even ever thought of me that way even once in your life?" He asks, and I think back throughout my life for a moment, just to make sure, "Nope. The closest gay thing I've thought about you was saying you have a great physique, and that was specifically work-related." I explain, and he nods, "Now I feel a bit guilty. Hey, John?" He calls out, and I look over at him a bit scared, "Yes?" I ask back. "I think you have a really great physique," He smirks and I laugh and push his arm a bit, "No, but seriously, thanks for the compliment. I haven't had any gay thoughts about you either. Well, no, that's a lie. One time I wondered what it'd be like to have an ass as fucking large as yours, because chicks seem to dig that. But it was less about it being _your_ butt specifically, and more the thought of what that size would be like in general." He explains, and I laugh and shake my head. Everyone has a freaking thing for my ass. "Well then." I simply reply, and he chuckles a bit before there's another awkward silence.

"So if you ever did go gay, would I be an option? Better yet, would I be a first choice?" He asks, and I sit in thought for a moment. "That's actually a good question." I reply, still in thought. "I know," He cheeses, "Take your time." He says, and I sit and really think about it for a minute. "Well, you are the person I'm closest to. I guess that'd probably be the smartest and the safest option. I mean, I'd trust you with that. You'd definitely be an option, sure. First option, though? I don't know. Probably." I answer honestly, and he smiles at me for a moment, then goes off into thought himself, not even needing to wait on me to ask the question.

"What about you?" I do anyway. "Sure, you can be an option. Only because of your ass though. My first option would probably be somebody already gay or bi, like Channing Tatum or some shit, simply because it's probably a lot of work turning someone straight, gay—" He starts to explain till I cut in, "Wait, I didn't know you meant you weren't gay alre—" I try to justify my answer, but he cuts me off, "No, John, you had your turn. It's my turn now. Anyway, I'd probably try Channing Tatum. First dude that popped in my head. Now, if I had to turn somebody gay or something, I'd probably try the easy route. What's the band that Alanna loves? Fuck. Uhm. Those Direction kids? One Direction, them. The Black-haired one, Zack or some shit, I'd go for him." He explains, and I growl in anger that he's probably taking my statement further than it should be taken, not even caring about what he just said.

"Enjoy Channing and _Zayn_." I reply, the anger very apparent in my voice. "First of all, a little weird that you know that, man. Second of all, you mad you're not my first choice, Johnny?" He asks, wrapping an arm around me, playfully, laughter rumbling through his body. I laugh some and push him off me, "Whatever, man. I don't care. Your choices are your choices. And I know his name because that's Alanna's second favorite band member. Harry is her first. You're a horrible Father." I chuckle, and he rolls his eyes, "John, I'm not going to get into her favorite boy bands and shit this goddamned early. She's still a baby to me! I'll wait till she's at least in Middle School before I even _try_ to actually care about it. I know the band name of who she likes right now, good enough for me. That's Sam's…job…" He trails off at the end, the sadness showing in his face.

Him and Sam are split up and he's doing a really good job at dealing with it on the outside, but I think that on the inside, he's not doing so well.

"Hey, fuck her, man, remember?" I say, rubbing his arm a bit. "Yeah, I know. It's cool," He smiles.

"Back to the topic at hand. How kinky you've ever gotten with a chick? You a kinky guy?" He asks and I, again, take a moment out to think, "No, I've never actually had sex that could really be classified as kinky. I mean, I've kinda always wanted to. Probably not something I'd do. Just one of those secret fantasies that I'll never explore." I explain, trying to be as honest as possible. "Why wouldn't you ever have kinky sex?" He asks, really confused. "I just don't have anyone I trust that I'd do it with." I shrug, knowing exactly what he's going to ask next. "What about Elizabeth when you two were together?" He asks, and I bit my lip, thinking about how I can answer that question, "I don't really know. She was just sadly someone I couldn't trust my life with, you know that." I reply and he nods.

"Okay, who do you trust with your life?" He asks, and I bit my lip, "Good question. Uhm, my Parents. I'm pretty sure I trust all my Brothers. I trust Marc. I trust you. I'm pretty sure that's it." I sigh, ashamed. "You trust me with your life?" He asks, completely shocked. "Yeah, Randy, I do. You've never given me a reason not to, and I've known you for the better half of my life. I'd trust you with my life! I mean, I hope you feel the same. I'll understand if you don't though." I reply, feeling like we're getting too deep into our life right now. "Of course I trust you with my life, John! Everyone should! You're just like, I don't even know, John. I know you hate the comparison, but you're kind of like Superman. You're my Superman, John. You've been there to save me from myself way too many times, and you've always stuck around, especially when you didn't have to. It's the fact that you trust _me_! _Of all people_! I don't see why." He explains, and I smile, "Randy, you're my best friend, okay? You're more than my best friend. I don't know a word that's more than best friend except soul mate, but, you know…not trying to be weird, especially during this conversation. Look, Ran, you've fucked up, I understand. You've learned from it though, and you've grown. And besides, it's a difference between you not trusting yourself, and you giving me a reason to not trust you. Ran, I trust you with my life, man. Accept it." I explain and he nods, "I accept it, John." He replies, and I nod, "Good." I say, and we fall back into our awkward silence, only this time, we fall asleep.

**The Next Morning:**

I wake up to Randy looking me dead in my eyes, with a confused, yet wondrous look on his face. I foreword my eyebrows in confusion a bit, till I realize what position we're in. My head is on his chest, an arm drapped over him, and he's holding his arm awkwardly to his side, where I can tell it's been wrapped around my body and now has no where else to go.

"Uhm, I-I'm sorry." I mumble, pulling away from him. "S'okay." Randy mumbles back. "I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed." I announce. "It's fine, John. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." Randy mentions, still not having taken his eyes off of me. "Yeah, I know, but last night was weird. Just didn't want you to..." I trail off, thinking about something, "How long have you been awake, staring at me?" I ask. "Like maybe only a minute before you woke up." Randy lies, and I nod unknowingly, wiping away every single thought that just popped in my head, "Oh, okay." I mumble, then scoot away from him a bit. Once I do, he rolls his body a bit, so that he can finally rest his arm in a comfortable position.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned. "Yeah, why?" He asks back. "You just keep staring at me. It's weird." I answer, and he chuckles, "Sorry. I was just zoned out a bit. Had some interesting dreams last night." He mumbles, looking away from me finally. "Oh? I did too." I mention. "Mm. Well I'm gonna go take a shower. Feel free to go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you with my staring." He states, getting out of the bed. "It's okay, and alright." I reply, then wait for Randy to go in the bathroom before falling back asleep.

Only this time, I make sure it's in my own bed.

**Later That Night:**

"Dude, why is life so fucking complicated?" Randy asks, finishing off his sixth beer, as we sit out on the balcony of our hotel room. "What do you mean?" I ask, working on my fourth beer. "Why can't life ever be going, at least, seemlingly well? Why do curve balls always get thrown at you? And where the fuck is my bat?! Or at least my goddamn catcher! I'm sick of having to chase after these goddamn balls!" Randy hisses, and I choke on some of my beer as I laugh out. "Dude, no more watching baseball before drinking, okay? You're fucking weird." I chuckle. "I'm beyond weird as of late." He sighs, seeming like somethings really wrong with him. "Why do you say that?" I ask, curious. "Because God's a fucked up pitcher, with great aim, and a fucked up sense of humor. I swear he's throwing these balls straight at _my_ balls." He groans, and I nod in agreement.

_His balls. I wonder what it'd be like to… _Wait, woah. Where the fuck did that thought come from?!

I quickly wipe away all thoughts of Randy, before my tipsy state of mind can grasp it.

"What's wrong? Tell me what's happening." I say, hoping he'll let me in. "Just crazy shit. I'm hoping it'll just blow over. What about you? What's up with you?" He asks, turning towards me. "What about me?" I ask. "I don't know," He shrugs, "What's new in your life?" He asks. "Randy, I'm with you practically 365 days a year. You'd know if something new was going on." I chuckle, and he does too. "True. Well what've you been thinking about all day? You've been really fucking quiet, and that scares me. It means you're thinking pretty deeply." He mentions, and I smile a bit at the fact that he's been studying me all day. "Yeah, I've noted you watching me," I say, and I note that he cringes at that, "I've just been lost in my thoughts all day." I shrug. "Thoughts about what?" He asks.

_Mostly your dick. My dick. Our dicks touching and shit…or something like that._ Wait…no. Stop, John. Stop.

"Love and sex, mostly." I answer, half-honestly. "Woah, dude, new love interest?" He asks. It seems Randy's been itching to get me in a new relationship ever since my divorce. He seems to push anything with a vagina into my arms. "Nah. Kinda wanting it though." I smile to myself. "Love?" He asks. "Sex." I mumble, and he knocks at my arm. "You dog," He chuckles, "Well go get you some!" He yells. "Randy, I'm not you. I don't want to fill the void with random girls. I want sex, but not just random sex. I want it with someone close to me or something. I don't know. I'm rambling and my brain isn't exactly working right now." I start on my fifth beer.

"So there's Eve, you've messed with her before. There's Natalya, you've fucked her. Uhm, let's see—" I cut off his list, "Ran, stop, please." I say.

_It's you I want. For whatever reason._

"What?! I'm trying to help!" He says. "Help me by going to get us some more beers from the fridge." I say, standing up and leaning over the railing, looking out at the night sky.

Why are all these crazy thoughts about Randy going through my head? It's all because of those stupid stories we read last night! If it wasn't for those, I'd never be having these crazy ass thoughts in my head. I've never thought of Randy that way before! Well…man, I don't even know. This beer is mixing with my anger, which is mixing with my stress level, which is setting me off! I just…goddamned stories. They just had to make those stupid ass stories! Why'd they have to make us gay together?! Why'd he have to touch me?! Why'd they have to make it sound so good?!

Why?

Why?

Why?!

"John?" I hear Randy call out as he approaches. "Yeah?" I mumble, and I hear him sit down the fresh beers.

"Johnny, my Johnny." He whispers as he wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses the back and side of my neck. My eyes go wide, and for a moment I just stand and savor the feeling. "Ran, what—" I try to ask, but he cuts me off. "Shhh." He whispers, then continues kissing my neck.

Why try and fight it, Cena? You've been craving his touch since you finished that final story last night.

I lean back in his hold, laying my head on his shoulder so he can access my neck better. His hands trail under my shirt, rubbing over my abs.

God, his touch. Shouldn't this feel wrong? Why does this feel so right? Why does this feel perfe—

"Ohhh, God." I moan out at him sucking on my pulse point. "Come inside with me." He whispers after seeing a lone car drive down the street. He backs us up, and walks us into the room, not taking his arms from around me the entire time.

Once inside, he walks us over to a wall and turns me to face him, then continues kissing and sucking my neck. My arms wrap around his neck, and my breath begins coming out in short puffs, in awe at these new feelings. His lips slowly move up my neck, to my jaw, and ghosts over my lips. He pulls away, and looks me directly in the eye, while my eyes follow his tongue, which juts out to lick his lips.

"I'm going to kiss you, Johnny." He whispers. "I'm not going to stop you." I mumble.

He gives me a quick Viper smirk, before leaning in and kissing me. My arms subconsciously wrap tighter around his neck, as his hands again trail under my shirt, feeling up my abs, then pecs. Slowly but surely the shirt is being lifted off my body, and our lips break away momentarily so he can take it off. Immediately our tongues interlock yet again, and his fingers trace random patterns along my chest, all the while I tug viciously at his shirt. He pulls away and rips his shirt from his body, then attacks my neck, grabbing me and yanking me over to the bed with him.

We walk over to the bed and collapse on it, both our lips going anywhere they can reach before the other's moves. His hips grind hard against mine, strong friction passing through our cocks. I moan out, and his lips are quickly back on mine.

"Ran, fuck…" I moan out some more.

He quickly gets my jeans ripped off, and returns to my neck.

"God, Johnny, I'm going to fuck you so hard." He growls into my neck, and I tense a bit.

"Randy, wait." I say, trying to grab at his arms. "What?" He asks, kissing at my neck. "I think you're a little too drunk right now. You need to calm down before I'm willing to do this." I say, and he pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "Johnny, I want you so bad right now." He whispers, and I shake my head, and grab both his hands. "Randy, I'll do this with you, but I want the real you. I don't want this version of you. Let the alcohol drain out of you." I explain, and he nods, "Fine. But…please don't change your mind, okay?" He begs. "I'm not, Randy." I smile, leaning up and pecking his lips.

He cuddles into my hold, laying his head on my chest and just kissing at my skin as he begins tracing random patterns against my skin again. I rub his back, thinking about everything that just happened between us.

Did we just have an entire make-out session?

What are Randy and I doing?

This isn't us.

_I'm_ not gay at least.

What are we doing?

It's those goddamn fucking stories.

20 minutes into our silence, he looks up at me, "John?" He calls out. "Yeah?" I ask. "I had these dreams last night. They were about you, about us. We…we had sex." He explains, and I frown, then smile, "I had the same dreams, Ran." I sigh.

"I think I'm better now. Can we?" He asks, a smile on his face. "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask. "I promise. If you tell me to stop, I will." Randy promises, and I nod, giving him the go ahead.

He slowly straddles my body, leaning down to kiss my neck. He slowly kisses down my body, stopping for a moment to give some attention to my nipples. I moan at the feeling, as I grind my hips against his, needing to get off desperately.

I'm so fucking hard that it hurts.

"Ran, please." I beg. He quickly goes down and yanks off my shorts. "Damn, Johnny." He groans, grabbing my length. I smile at his approval, then throw my head back and groan out, as his tongue trails over the head of my dick. He sucks on the head for a moment, before continuing on to my thighs. He licks and bites at them, sending pleasureful bolts of pain through my body.

"Roll over, baby." He whispers, massaging his fingers into my thighs. I quickly roll over onto my stomache, and he pulls me up onto my hands and knees. I bend down on my forearms, letting my ass lag in the air. He smirks, running his hands over my ass, kneading his hands into my flesh. I moan out, loving his touch.

"This ass, this ass. All the things I could do to this ass. All the things I want to do to this ass. Damn your perfect ass." He mumbles to himself.

His hands explore, then he parts my cheeks, and I feel his tongue lapping over my hole. Soft groans escape my mouth as his tongue trails up and down my crack, before settling over my hole. He licks over it before slowly pushing past the muscles. I give an uncomfortable groan, but bite back the pain and let him continue.

As much as I argued with him last night, trying so hard to prove that I'd be the dominant one in this situation, here I am with my ass in the air and his tongue in my ass, just wishing he'd hurry up and bury himself inside me.

He streches me with his tongue for a moment, before sucking on two fingers, then sliding them both inside me. "Ah, fuck!" I yell out. "Sorry." He chuckles as he scissors me. I groan out as I grind my body against his fingers.

_Randy climbs off of John's back, and positions himself on his knees behind him. […] Randy knows just what to do to get all the best reactions from John. Randy holds John's waist tightly, as he angles himself just right, and begins slamming into John continuously._

"Ran?" I call out. "Yeah, baby?" He answers. "I want you inside me. I don't care how much it hurts. Get in me now, please." I beg, too many thoughts about how it'll feel going through my mind, thanks to those stories, to wait.

He quickly pulls his fingers from me, then climbs onto the bed to stand in front of me. "Get me slicked up, Johnny." He says, and I quickly lean forward and take the head of his dick in my mouth. I trail my tongue around the head for a moment, before taking him completely in my mouth, my nose hitting his skin. He groans out loudly as I swallow around his length. I pull away then repeat the actions, trying to coat his cock in as much saliva as I possibly can.

"That's enough." He soon says as he pulls away from my mouth.

He gets back behind me and grabs onto my ass again. "Alright, try to relax as much as possible." He says, and I nod and lean my upper half against the bed even more. He spits down against my hole, then begins easing himself inside me. I bite down on my lip at the burn, but I don't verbally make any complaints. He eases in to the hilt and stills himself.

"Are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah. Just feels…feels new." I explain.

I should have took heed to all those warnings in the stories about the pain of penetration. How was I supposed to know that random teenage girls out there _actually_ knows what it feels like for a man to get something so large shoved inside him for the first time?

"Tell me when you're ready." Randy whispers. "Now. I'm ready now. Go ahead." I say. "You sure?" He asks. "I'm positive." I say, then push back against him. He smiles, grabs my waist, and begins to move inside me.

After the first few strokes, I release a few moans, getting comfortable with the feeling.

God, he feels so good inside me.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Johnny." Randy groans.

I must feel really good wrapped around him too then.

"Faster." I beg, and his speed increases. I throw my head back and moan out at the feeling.

All these years we've been wasting with each other bored and looking for something to do. Why the fuck didn't we try this out? Fuck, this feels so amazing.

"Feels so good, Ran." I get out between moans. "Yeah, it does. Johnny, fuck." He groans. "R-Ran!" I call out. "Yeah, baby?" He asks, stopping. "I want to ride you."

_Once he was finally ready, he slowly started to sit on my dick. God, he's so fucking tight. Before I can even do anything, I'm buried to the hilt in his tight heat._

I can't get a passage from one of the stories we read last night out of my head.

I can hear the smile in Randy's voice, "Okay!" Randy says, then pulls out.

Randy lays down on the bed, and I straddle his waist. I grab Randy's cock and lower myself down onto it. As I do, I stab something inside myself in the process, and immediately see stars. I collapse against Randy's body as I scream out in pleasure. Randy smirks, knowing we've just found my sweet bundle of _fuck_.

After I recover, I lay my hands on Randy's chest, then begin bouncing on Randy's length, moaning out as I press against my bundle each and everytime. Randy lifts his body up some with every movement I make, but that's not enough for me.

"Harder." I command, and Randy grabs onto my waist and begins thrusting up into me.

I'm blinded by pleasure. Nothing has ever felt so good. I'm getting closer to the end, but my body is starting to give out. I'm feeling so much pleasure that the amount of endorphins have me swimming. I'm getting lightheaded, and soon collapse against Randy's body. I can't keep up my half of the work. I can barely move. I already can no longer moan, my breath giving out on me. I can only release shorts pants and Randy's name.

"Ran-Randy I can't." I try to convery. Randy understands what I mean, and smiles at the fact he can make me feel as such.

Randy remembers one of the stories we read last night and gets an idea.

_"Lay down." Randy whispers some more. He has some different plans for John this time around. John quickly flops onto his stomach, but Randy is just as quick to roll him over onto his back. "What are you doing?" John asks, looking up at Randy with curious eyes. "I want to see your beautiful face this time. I want to hold you and kiss you this time." Randy answers._

"Lay down, Johnny, on your back." Randy whispers, and I roll onto the bed, onto my back. "I-I need to cum. Please touch me." I beg, things becoming painful for me. Randy climbs between my legs and re-enters me as he grabs onto my length.

"Mmm, Ran." I moan out, feeling Randy, yet again, in a whole new way in this new position. I groan out as Randy repeatedly thrusts inside me as he strokes my cock at the same rate.

"Deeper." I beg, wanting to feel, the now familiar, feeling of pleasurable sensations running through my body. Randy changes his angle and begins stroking deeper inside me, now hitting my bundle. I scream out yet again as the fireworks begin going off again in my head.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" I warn, and just as soon as the warning is out of my mouth, streams of warm, sticky cum spirt out and land over my chest. "Fuck, John! Fuck!" Randy yells out, feeling his dick suffocating inside my clenched muscles. Just a few more strokes sends Randy over the edge, and he cums furiously inside me, filling me up with his sweet essence. I moan out at the feeling.

Once Randy has no more left to give, he leans down and cleans my chest off with his tongue, before kissing me, allowing me to taste myself. Our tongues frantically tangle together, but the kiss ends abrubtly as neither of us have control of our breathing. Randy pulls out of me and collapses beside me.

"Johnny?" Randy calls out, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, Ran?" I ask. "Tomorrow…we're going to buy some handcuffs. I've got one of those kinky stories stuck in my head now." He says, and I bust out laughing as I roll over into his arms, "Sounds good to me. But I refuse to let you cut me." I warn. "You will one day." He chuckles. "Well not tomorrow." I reply. "I still get to use the handcuffs on you?" He asks. "Sure." I smile. "Then deal. No razor." He cheeses, and I laugh, "Deal." I reply.

"Hey, Johnny?" He calls out again. "Yeah, Ran?" I ask. "None of those stories we read were realistic." Randy states. "What do you mean?" I ask. "They weren't real. Like, none of those would really happen! At least in real life with us." He tries explaining. "What do you mean it wouldn't happen? It just did!" I say, looking down, making sure we're both still naked. "Well, I mean, yeah! But like…I don't know how to explain it. In all the stories we read, we were either already gay, or one of us liked the other. Okay, so in real life, neither of us liked the other. So we weren't just going to one day randomly admit feelings. And we weren't just gonna randomly kiss the other one day. And just…none of the shit in those stories would have actually happened with us." He explains, and I nod. "I get what you mean." I reply.

"We should correct everyone!" Randy says excitedly, and I foreward my eyebrows in both confusion, and fear. "What are you talking about, Randy?!" I ask. "Let's make our own story! Let's make one even better than everyone elses, and put what _actually _happened!" Randy explains. "Make our own story?" I ask in disbelief. "Yeah! You write a lot. Let's make an account and pretend we're one of them. Then we can one-up those chicks, and we can put what really happened! No one will know it's us, Johnny. I think it'll be fun! Besides, if you say no, I get to use a dildo on you tomorrow too." Randy smirks. "Well how about you can use that on me anyway. You can do whatever you want to me," I reach up and kiss him, "But as for your dumb idea…sure, why not?" I chuckle. "Yes!" He yells, jumping out of bed and snatching his shorts on.

"You have issues, Randy." I chuckle, pulling my shorts on as well. "No! No. You keep yours off. I like to stare." He smirks, throwing my shorts across the room, and grabbing at my ass cheeks. "You're a pervet, Randy," I chuckle, "I'll be sure to include that in the story." I explain. "You make sure you put every little detail, and every little feeling, and every single fucking scream I made you make." Randy growls, in Viper mode, then kisses me hard and deep.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back, our tongues lashing together, as he walks us over to the computer. He pulls away and pushes me in the chair.

"Type." He demands, going to stand behind me. I log into the computer and quickly pull up Microsoft Word. "What should I type?" I ask, tapping on the edge of the computer, suddenly at a loss for words. "I don't know, but it better be good, because if it's not," He leans down and starts stroking my length, making me moan out, "then you don't get to cum." He smirks, then kisses my neck as he strokes faster. I bite back a moan and quickly begin typing away.

Ever so often I have to stop, because his stroking gets to me, and the kisses are driving me insane, but I soon have enough and stop so he can check it. "Ran, read this and see how I'm doing." I say, and he releases his hold on my cock, to focus on the computer.

_"Hey, dude, what's up?" I ask Randy as I walk into our shared hotel room. "Reading." He mumbles, intrigued with whatever is on his computer screen. "Whatcha reading?" I lye back on my bed and roll over to face him. "Nothing yet. I'm looking for something to read." He says, sounding very irritated. "What site you on?" I ask. "Some site called . Emily told me she read some story about us on here and for me to look it up." He replies, referring to his wife's niece. "Us? Really?" I ask, interested. "Yeah, we both had these fresh meat Diva's and it was like some sex story." He replies and I quickly go over and get in his bed. "I wanna read too! Where is it?" I ask and he starts banging on the keyboard. "I don't fucking know!" He growls and bangs on the keyboard some more. "Here, let me do it," I pull the laptop towards me, "what am I supposed to search for?" I ask. "You gotta go to some wrestling section and then search our names in the mature section." He explains and I nod. I go to Misc, then to 'wrestling', and on to searching our name in the mature section. "Which story?" I ask. "I don't know, she just said the first one or something." I nod and click on the first story. Immediately upon reading the first few lines, I'm immediately taken aback. "Randy, what the fuck is this?!" I ask. "Uhm, I have no fucking clue!" He replies._

"Damn, that's pretty good. You're pretty good at this!" Randy smiles, then kisses me. "Thanks." I reply. "Keep it going, hurry up. I want a round two with you." He groans, kissing my neck and resuming him stroking my cock. I moan out for a moment, before finishing the story.

_"Randy, what the fuck are you reading?!" I ask, irritated that I'm being portrayed as a homosexual. "I don't know, but I didn't know you were gay!" He laughs…_

* * *

**A/N:** STORYCEPTION! I don't know, I thought it was a pretty good idea. It basically just repeats itself over and over and over for eternity. I really hope you all liked it! The italicized excerpts are all from other various stories of mine, in this order: 'What's Wrong With Me?', 'Thank You For My Punishment', 'Do You Like Me?', 'Hotel Secrets', and obviously this one 'The Real Story'. Feel free to read&review those if you'd like! Anyway, I'll be updating WTCM on Sunday as promised. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
